


Descendants

by TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster/pseuds/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the original story, just with more people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendants

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All rights to Disney.

Mal, Daughter of Maleficent: Cunning, magical, and slightly insecure, Mal has short, wavy, purple hair, pale skin, green eyes, and usually wears green and purple clothes made of leather. Perhaps imitating her mother's dragon scales?

Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen: Smart, creative, and possibly slightly boy-obsessed, Evie has long, curly, blue hair, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. She usually wears clothes of her own design made of different blue fabrics.

Carlos, Son of Cruella de Vil: Cute, cute, cute, and possibly afraid of dogs, Carlos has pale skin, lots of freckles, and short, curly, white hair. He usually wears black, white, and red clothes of fur and leather.

Jay, Son of Jafar: Wild, sporty, and possibly a klepto, Jay is tall, has long, straight, brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He usually wears loose, sleeve-less clothes he probably stole.

James, Son of Captain Hook: Timid, thieving, and kinda cute, James is tall, has short, straight, black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He usually wears 1700s style clothes like his father.

Ursa, Daughter of Ursula: Very smart, temperamental, and commanding, Ursa has short, straight, white hair, pale skin covered with lavender fish scales and circles (octopus suction cup marks?), and usually wears black leather.

Armand, Son of Doctor Facilier: Slightly creepy, a bit crazy, and just a touch wicked, Armand is tall, had short, straight, black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. He usually wears close-fitting brown and purple silk clothes.

Claudia, Daughter of Judge Claude Frollo: Religious, intelligent, and shy, Claudia has long, curly, dark brown hair, dark skin, and green eyes. She usually wears modest, gray, cotton clothing.


End file.
